Jisuikafuku
by super grover
Summary: Kagome gets sent to the Naruto world with a new ability to control the elements. Because of this new ability she has a few people after her such as the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Saskue.
1. Beginings: New Start

Disclaimer – I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto, I'm just a fan.

Prologue:

'Gone, they're all gone," Kagome sobbed into the palms of her hands. It didn't matter if she closed her eyes or left them open the same blinding darkness remained taunting her, proving that in a way Naraku had won. Everyone was dead. Even Kagome wasn't sure if she was alive or not.

Kikyo and Koga had both died in a fight with Naraku a couple weeks before the final battle and that had taken its toll on the group. Of course Inuyasha was torn up, but Kagome took almost just as bad. She had tried so hard to save Kikyo and blamed herself for being too weak to save her, and so she also blamed herself for Inuyasha being depressed.

The days leading up to the final battle everything seemed to point towards their victory, but on that day it just went so wrong. Kagome had purified a small piece of the jewel which they took as a symbol of hope. How wrong they were. Naraku used the small light to lure both Sango and Miroku into a trap. Both thought they were facing the real Naraku, but I was just an allusion. Kagome and Inuyasha were racing towards Miroku who was going to use his wind tunnel to kill Naraku, but it would also end his life. They made it to the room just in time to see him get sucked into his own wind tunnel. Both screamed his name knowing it was too late, but it hadn't sunk in yet. Naraku came to gloat and to show them what Sango was up to. She, trying to save Miroku from his impending death, was also facing a 'Naraku', but this one was holding a very real Rin in front of him so Sango would have to cut down Rin to get to him. Kohaku was trying to tell Sango Naraku was just an allusion, but she couldn't hear him. Finally giving in Sango threw her Hiraikotsu which killed both the captive Rin and Kohaku who had tried to save her before Sango threw her weapon. 'Naraku' faded out of sigh, and Sango saw what her rash decisions caused her. Her scream pierced through the silence, and her brother stuttered out her name one last time. Sesshomaru came in right the as Sango broke begging him to kill her for her deeds. Kagome fell to the ground shaking, her bangs covering her eyes as silent tears scarred her cheeks. Inuyasha was shouting curse words at Naraku as he just laughed. Kagome slowly stood back up her eyes still hidden. Half out of anger and the other half out of compassion and sympathy, Sesshomaru complied with her request and cut her down with his sword, then picked them all up and put them on Ah-Un. Naraku laughed even harder then talking about how idiotic and worthless they all were. Kagome looked up then with complete hatred in her eyes, "_**Shut up."**_ Naraku stopped both he and Inuyasha turned their heads to Kagome in shock. This wasn't the Kagome they knew. Kagome's body was leaking out power, purifying everything that came in a five feet radius of her. Even Inuyasha had to take a couple steps back. It was more powerful than Mt. Hakurei. "_**Inuyasha use it," **_Kagome still had that coldness in her voice but no hatred was directed towards Inuyasha. He dumbly nodded his head and with everything he had he swung his sword and yelled Meido Zangetsuha an attack that draws the opponent into the underworld. Multiple dark blades shot out and cut into Naraku tearing away at his body and the flesh walls around them. Kagome drew back an arrow and channeled all her ki that had escaped from her at the tip of her arrow. Just as she shot Naraku's incarnation snuck up behind her and slashed her with his sword. It didn't have any affect, but he still smirked as he was drawn into the Meido Zangetsuha that Inuyasha hit him with. Then the entire flesh dome that was Naraku's body began to shake and crumble. They saw what seemed to be blue lightning and knew that Sesshomaru had used Bakusaiga that continues to destroy what was cut and anything connected until nothing is left. Kagome's arrow, despite Naraku's attempts to stop it, lodged itself into the sacred jewel and tore apart Naraku even more just leaving his head. Sesshomaru then ran up behind them and shot Bakusaiga at Naraku further destroying him. Naraku's body collapsed and they fell to the earth below them. Now noticing where they were, they saw the destroyed village that Kaede resides in, while a lot of villagers had escaped, many hadn't. Kagome's cold stare started to soften and soon tears began again to streak her face.

"It's over isn't it?" Kagome asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded looking down solemnly. But then Kagome screamed. A Meido Zangetsuha had opened behind her and sucked her in. Inuyasha tried to reach her, but missed her hand by a hair and darkness enveloped her. In this darkness she saw what had happened to her other friends. Shippo, her loving kit, became too infected by the miasma along with Kirara and when the two-tailed cat had fallen onto Shippo, both tumbled down into a sea of miasma. Jaken and died trying to find Sesshomaru, but the Bakusaiga had crumbled the floor beneath him and he fell to his death. Kaede had died also because of miasma when Naraku's body and started to crumpled over the village making it inhabitable. When Kagome had been pulled into the Meido Zangetsuha, Inuyasha had cut his own way into where she was, and surprisingly Sesshomaru had followed him. They had ran into the demons whose souls were merged into the shikon and they fought to no avail for the demons could regenerate, but they could not. She also saw her home back in her time, and holding onto the hope of seeing her mother's smiling face to take some of the pain away, she was horribly disappointed. Her house had been ransacked and each of her family members had bullet wounds. She started to choke on her sobs, and that is how Kagome found herself lost in the darkness swallowed by her anguish. Curled up into herself in a fetal position floating in front of the now purified jewel shinning innocently like it wasn't the cause of all this bloodshed. Kagome shielded her eyes away as the jewel started to shine brighter. Next thing she knew, she was in a space where everything was a glowing shade of pink and white no longer in the darkness. "Where am I" she questioned.

"You are inside the Jewel of Four Souls" a woman appeared that she didn't notice before. She had long flowing black hair to her knees and wore olden feudal area armor with priestess grabs underneath.

"Midoriko?" the miko questioned not too sure if she was dreaming or not. She really wished all this had just been a bad dream.

"Kagome, I am truly sorry for your loss, but your powers are needed in another world. Should you choose to accept this fate you will be sent to a ninja world where there are only nine demons that are sealed with in human hosts. You do still have your wish though." To say Kagome was stunned was an understatement but she soon shook off her shock as the reality of the situation took full affect.

"I accept but for my wish, I do not think I can make one." Now it was Midoriko's turn to be shocked but she quickly recovers and smiled and sweet compassionate smile also identical to the way Kagome's mother did, and again Kagome had to choke back a sob.

"Kagome before I send you to this new world there are some things you should know. One you will receive a blood line trait that will allow you to control the elements. Two you will become a ninja for The Village Hidden in the Leaves also now as Konoha and to do so you will be turned into a 12 year old but you will retain your memories. Third you will receive a charm bracelet of sorts that will hold some of your friends weapons that you will be able to use with training. Lastly you will help them defeat an evil there that has been growing. I wish I could explain more but I am running out of time. Tell this story to the village Hokage who is the leader of the ninja village, whether you tell others or not is up to you. There will be some scrolls that will help you understand more I wish you luck Kagome.


	2. Konoha: The Village Hidden in the Leaves

Disclaimer – I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto, I'm just a fan.

Chapter 1

"!' a scream was heard throughout the forest. A girl wearing a regular tee-shirt and sweats with waist length black hair with a blue tint looked up from reading a scroll. Concern was showing through her deep brown eyes and she pocketed the scroll and ran to where she heard the scream.

Coming to a stop in a clearing she saw a man who had brown hair with a scar across his nose leaning against a tree with his arms resting on his knees and a boy about her age with blonde hair and bright blue eyes wearing what look to be a metal headband with a symbol on it similar to a leaf. "Is everyone okay I heard a scream?" asked the girl.

"Oh that was just that jerk when he got beat up by me." The blonde happily exclaimed.

"May I ask who you are?" the older of the two asked the girl.

"Seeing as you already did yes." She said and smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I was looking for the village Konoha when I heard him scream." She said pointing to the knock out guy behind her. "Do you happen to know where it is?"

The two looked at each other then back at the girl. "We are actually right outside the village both of us are Konoha ninja my name is Irka Umino and he is Naruto Uzumaki. What business do you have with us?" Irka the older one asked.

"Oh really that's great. I wish to speak to your Hokage about living in the village and becoming a ninja," Kagome stated. Naruto and Iruka just nodded and asked her to follow.

Hokage Tower –

"So your name is Kagome." The Hokage stated more then asked. He was an older man probably in his 60's even though he seemed like just a kind old man you could feel the power rolling off of him. Kagome, as soon as she got to this world, had concealed her aura to seem like an innocent girl even though she had been trained in the art of being a priestess and had fought countless demons. "Do you mind telling me your story?" Kagome told him everything from how she fell down the well to meeting Iruka and Naruto, and she remained as emotionless as she could through her recount and tried to give the briefest summary as to not break down and cry. The Hokage looked at her in sympathy as he could tell just how much this girl had gone through even with her holding back the details. "Well now that is an interesting story you have. I see no reason why you can't join our village; you would make a much better ally than an enemy. Just as procedure though we do need you to be question by our interrogator, no harm will come to you I promise. Just need to silence any nonbelievers." Kagome nodded in understanding, though she was a bit nervous. The Hokage smiled, "Now we just need to pass you to a genin and get you your forehead protector. Ah here you go." He handed it to Kagome along with a set of keys. "That is where you will stay I'll have someone escort you to your living space and don't worry everything you have told me will stay between you and me unless you say otherwise." He smiled kindly at her and she smiled back again not as warmly as she used to.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Kagome bowed then left to find her apartment and some peace and quiet as to sort through her thoughts.

Her apartment was very average with just the basic items to get by. The Hokage had given her some money to buy food for about a month and some clothes and weapons. She had gone to see the interrogator, Ibiki Morino, who though he seemed very callous, turned out to be very kind and understanding. Thus ended her very exhausting day.


	3. Team 7 Plus One

Disclaimer – I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto, I'm just a fan.

Chapter 2

'Today's the day. It's orientation where I begin my life as a ninja.' Kagome walked out of her apartment wearing a pink half shirt with a fish net shirt underneath and black shorts with black ninja sandals only to walk into Naruto. "Opps, sorry. Oh hey Naruto how are you?"

"Uh. Oh Kagome I'm great believe it!" Naruto noticed that Kagome had a forehead protector tided around her waist. "!" Naruto pointed to it in surprise, "You're a ninja!"

Kagome only laughed with a bitter sweet smile on her face. "Yep I'm heading to the orientation right now. It's a good thing I ran into you cause I think I would have gotten lost. Do you think we can be friends?" He reminded her so much of her adopted son Shippo and the fact that he had a fox demon sealed inside him did not help.

"Really! I mean sure we can!" She and Naruto smiled and walk together towards the school.

As they walked down the street Kagome noticed a boy hiding behind a sheet trying to blend in, but was flailing. She sweat dropped as he fell and blamed Naruto. "Hey Naruto who is he?"

"Oh this is Konohamaru. He is my rival. Konohamaru this is my friend Kagome she just moved here" He turned to look at said girl and blushed

"She's really pretty Boss are you sure?"

"Hey!" yelled Naruto. Kagome slightly blushed from the comment.

"Now! Fight me fair and square!" Konohamaru yelled getting in a jutsu stance.

"Sorry, I've got an orientation. I'm a ninja now believe it!" Naruto said pointing to his forehead protector. (Can someone please tell me the name of it?) Konohamaru just gasped at it as Naruto grinned and Kagome smirked at the two.

They made it to the academy and she and Naruto took their seats. "So Kagome what do you like to do for fun?" Naruto asked and she was about to answer when a boy with a fish net shirt and his hair spiked in a ponytail walked by and interrupted her.

"What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't for dropouts; you can't be here unless you graduate." He stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh yeah. You see this. You see this. Open your eyes Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together along with Kagome. How do you like that?" That's when everyone noticed Kagome all the guys with hearts in their eyes and all the girls with glares.

'Well this is a great start in my life as a ninja' thought Kagome noticing all the glares, Shikamaru just hnned and walked away to sit.

"I'm first!" was heard throughout the entire class room. Kagome looked back to see a blonde and a pink haired girl both panting from running all the way here.

"I won again Sakura" panted the blonde.

"Give it up. I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead." The pink panted back.

"Have you always been this delusional?" Kagome sweat dropped at their antics. She turned to ask Naruto about it but he was too busy blushing while looking at the pink haired girl with emerald eyes.

"Sakura" she heard him mumble. All the sudden Sakura looked over and smiled at the guy beside Naruto and ran towards him. Naruto had stood up to greet her, whom in turn made Kagome stand up, but was pushed out of the way by Sakura.

"Uh good morning Sasuke." She said in a sugary sweet voice. Sasuke had black hair spiked up in the back with onyx eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt that had what looked to be a fan on the back. He just looked up at Sakura with a blank stare. "Mind if I sit next to you."

"Back off forehead I'm sitting next to Sasuke" argued the blonde.

"I was here first" Sakura angrily argued back. More girls argued that they were here before and got to sit next to him. Thus started the fight of who would sit next to Sasuke. Kagome just sweat dropped.

"Naruto does this happen every day?" she questioned.

"Yep" he stated angrily and hopped on the desk to glare at Sasuke who was bored and glared right back.

"Naruto! Hey stop glaring at Sasuke!" yelled Sakura. Naruto looked up to see Sakura and all the other girls excluding Kagome glaring angrily at him, as he just went back to glaring at Sasuke. Then in slow motion some idiot elbowed Naruto which made him lose his balance and fall towards Sasuke. Everyone widened their eyes seeing as there was nothing they could do to stop the horrible kiss that was bound to happen. Just seconds before their lips touched a forehead protector was placed in-between the two and they ended up kissing that. Both though were very grateful. They followed the hand up to their savor and saw Kagome with a smirk on her face. Both boys' eyes widened.

"Wow! Thanks Kagome! I'm so glad I didn't kiss that teme!" Everyone had the same reaction as before when they saw Kagome but girls at first were grateful then started glaring when they saw their idol (aka Sasuke) staring at Kagome. 'She's fast thought Sasuke and hot. Wait no I didn't just think that. All I want is revenge' though Sasuke and looked away.

"You're welcome Naruto" Kagome laughed then for the first time since coming here. 'That was almost too hilarious,' she thought but noticed Naruto's mock glare and stopped. Just then Iruka walked in.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you've faced difficult trails and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Right now you are only genin, first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three mean squads, each squad will be led by a jounin an elite ninja."

(Let's see what they think of that)

'Cha I'm going to be with Sasuke, so stay away from him you hag!' thought Sakura.

'Uhg groups of three that will only slow me down maybe she won't… no,' thought Sasuke

'I want to be with Sakura and Kagome and well I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke' thought Naruto.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up" continued Iruka. "I will now announce the squads. Squad 7 Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto looked up hearing his name being called, "Sakura Haruno," Naruto jumped up cheering and sakura looked down depressed

'I'm doomed' she thought.

"Sasuke Uchiha." This time Sakura jumped for joy and Naruto looked down depressed.

'I'm doomed,' he thought.

"and,"

'And!' Naruto and Sakura thought while Sasuke just looked up interested.

"Kagome Higurashi" Naruto looked happy as did Kagome.

"Wait I thought this was a three man squad?" asked Sakura.

"Do to the uneven number of graduates your team have four," answered Iruka. "Next squad eight Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame." Sakura looked back at the blonde and gave her a "V" for victory.

"Ahg! How did you get in his group!" Kagome heard her complained.

"I don't get it Ino, what do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special" Shikamaru grumbled.

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it, cause I'm not a girl." He replied

'Hey,' Kagome thought, "I don't love the guy and I'm a girl," she grumbled to herself not noticing Sasuke heard her.

"You're so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing; I'd hate to be on your squad," Ino sighed.

"Now squad ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nada," Shikamaru smirked and Ino gasped.

"Did you say something about hating to be on my squad?" he laughed and Kagome too smirked a little at their antics.

"and Chouji Akimichi."

'Ahh not food boy too!' silently cried Ino.

"Those are all the squads."

"Iruka-sensi, why does a great ninja like me, have to be in the same group as a slug like Sasuke!" Naruto madly questioned.

"Sasuke along with Kagome got the best score out of all of the students. Naruto you got the worst scores. To create a balanced group we put the best students with the worst student." Iruka explained and Kagome blushed hearing that she was one of the top students.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way." Mumbled Sasuke who was thinking about how Kagome tied with him. While the rest of the class laughed at Naruto.

"Oh Naruto it's okay you'll get better and pass him soon," chuckled Kagome.

"Loser," mumbled Sasuke.

"What did you say!" yelled Naruto.

"Hard of hearing?" questioned Sasuke.

"Hey knock it off you guys," said Kagome.

"After lunch you're meet your new jounin teachers. Until then class is dismissed."

"Sasuke where are you?" questioned Sakura looking for him. "Why'd he run off so fast? Since we're in the same group and all I thought we could have lunch together and get to know each other."

"Hey Sakura!" yelled Naruto walking up to her with Kagome by his side. "Since we are in the same group I was thinking we could have lunch together and get to know each other," Kagome nodded in agreement, but it went unseen but Sakura.

"Why would I eat lunch with you, how could that thought even cross your mind?" Sakura yelled at Naruto, and Kagome bristled.

"But we're in the same group, so I just thought," started Naruto scratching his head.

"Naruto you're annoying" Sakura bluntly stated and Kagome had enough.

"You know what that's what Sasuke probably thinks about you, and that's why he's hiding from you. We were just trying to be nice. Let's go Naruto." Kagome said swiftly walking away, before she ends up hurting her, with Naruto following her.

'Cha yea right!' thought Sakura as she walked away. "Sasuke where are you?" she yelled going back to looking for him.

Kagome didn't get really far when Naruto exclaimed her had to go to the bathroom so Kagome decided she would practice the tree walking again just to make sure she had it right, as she was doing so Sasuke happened to be walking beneath her tree when Saurka had found him.

"Ah there you are! Hey wait a minute! You know Naruto shouldn't be on this team he only picks fights with you." Kagome rolled her eyes at the girl getting more annoyed with her, but Kagome was surprised when Sasuke stopped. Sakura took that as a sign to continue, "You know why he's so annoying, he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father, no one to teach him right from wrong. Think about it he just does whatever comes into his head." Kagome's eyes widen when she heard this as she had no idea, but also because it struck her that now she too did not have a family. It was like adding salt to a fresh wound and then putting ice on it. Sasuke finally looked at her and she thought that he liked what she was saying, but didn't notice his glare so kept going. "If I did things like Naruto, forget it. I mean my parents would get mad, and I'd get in trouble so forget it. Of course I don't do it." Sasuke's glare deepened, and up in the tree Kagome had trees rolling down her face that she fiercely rubbed away. "If you don't have parents to tell you, how would you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's all alone, well except for that stupid Kagome girl, but she doesn't even count." She finished. Kagome was fed up and about to let the girl have it when Sasuke spoke and made her freeze in place.

"Alone. Isolated" Sasuke said in a dark tone.

"Huh?" Sakura cocked her head to the side looking confused.

"It's not about your parents scolding; you have no idea what it means to be alone." He continued ignoring her.

"W-why are you saying that?" she questioned.

"Because you're annoying," he stated coldly and walked away. Sakura gasped.

'I'm annoying, and that's what Kagome said he'd say. Oh now I get it, this is how Naruto must feel. I shouldn't treat him like that. Next time I see him I'm going to be nice.'

Kagome used the sound of Sasuke shuffling away to make her escape too, trying to put back her happier façade for Naruto. And quicker than she thought she found him looking for her and he smiled a huge heartwarming grin at her before hunching back over grabbing his stomache.

"Ahh man," Naruto said rubbing his stomach, and Kagome watching him with concern.

"Maybe you ate something bad." Said Kagome

'Aug Naruto. Uh smile. Smile.' Kagome notice Sakura's mouth twitching in an awkward smile and wondered if she was okay, because while she was still really annoyed with her and completely agreed that she was annoying, her crush just bluntly said it to her face. Plus it's not like she should expect her to understand what it is like to lose someone.

"Hey Naruto, Kagome let's walk back to class together," yelled Sakura.

"Did she really say that?" Naruto asked Kagome and she just shrugged.

'She'd never smile at me like that, it must be Sasuke trying to trick me,' thought Naruto.

"Trying to trick me aye wise guy? Well forget it!" yelled Naruto, but his stomach started to hurt so he ran back to the bathroom.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura he hasn't been feeling well today so give him a break. Let's head back together and meet the boys there okay?" Kagome suggested giving her a small smile.

"Sure" said Sakura a bit confused but gave a small smile back anyways.


	4. Survival Exercise Part 1

Disclaimer – I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto, I'm just a fan.

Chapter 3

"HE'S LATE!" yelled Naruto grumbling while looking up and down the hallway. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kagome each were sitting in the classroom waiting for their jounin teacher to arrive.

"Naruto just sit down!" Sakura stated.

"I don't want to. How come is the only our teacher's late? I'm ready to roll, believe it," replied Naruto. "The other groups already meet their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensi is gone too."

"We know ok," stated Sakura.

"He's not listening to you," Kagome said pointing to way he was climbing up on a desk trying to put a chalk board easer in-between the door and its' frame smirking.

"Hey what are you doing? Naruto" Sakura said walking up to Naruto hands on hips.

"That's what he gets for coming late. Surprise!" replied Naruto jumping down from the desk.

"You're asking for trouble. You know you shouldn't do this." But what Sakura was really thinking was, 'Cha I love stuff like this!'

"Hn. Our teacher is a jounin, an elite ninja. You'd think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right. You're so clueless Naruto."

"He might be right, but don't you think it would be funny if he did fall for it?" Kagome smirked. All talking stopped as they saw a hand go for the door. The ninja put he's head through only to get hit in the head by the eraser.

"Hahahahahaha! I got him! He totally fell for it!" laughed Naruto.

'I can't believe that really got him,' Kagome smirked.

"I'm sorry sensi, I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen. I'd never do anything like that," Sakura said, but thought, 'Perfect shot!'

'He actually fell for that cheap trick? Is this guy really a jounin?'

The jounin bent down and picked up the eraser and thought. "Umm how can I put this? My first impression of this group, you're a bunch of idiots," He stated calmly. Everyone fell at that comment. "Meet me on the roof." And with that he left.

"See you guys there" replied Kagome going out the window, and the rest left for the stairs. When they got up to the roof they saw Kagome and their sensi sitting down bored. "Oh there you guys are what took so long?" Sasuke glared while Naruto smiled and ran up to sit by her.

"All right why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?"

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?" Sakura questioned.

"Things you like. Things you hate, dreams for the future. Hobbies, things like that." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Why'd don't you go first to show us?" Kagome asked.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, and things I hate? Err I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He stated never changing his expression. Everyone sweat dropped at that introduction.

'So all we learned was his name,' was the thought going through everyone's head.

"Okay, your turn. Blondie you're first."

"Hey," he said but stated anyway. "Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensi got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minute wait for the ramen. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen, and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me, and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important," Naruto says fixing his headband all the while.

'Well he's grown up in a very interesting way,' thought Kakashi, "Alright, next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like umm I mean the person I like is S," she stops and glances at Sasuke and blushes. "I uh my hobby is uh," she looks at Sasuke again, giggles, and shakes her head. "My dream for the future is," she blushes and giggles more.

"And what do you hate?" asks Kakashi.

"Naruto!" and hearing her say that he is what he hated he hung his head in devastation.

'Girls her age are more interested in boys, than in ninja training.' As if hearing his thoughts Kagome looked up and glared at him. "Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." 'There is Kagome, no.' Sakura looks devastated hearing that. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. Am going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone," he states darkly.

'Gee uh I hope he doesn't mean me,' thought Naruto.

'Sasuke is so hot.' (need I say who thought that?)

'Just as I thought.'

'Those scrolls were right he is after Itachi,' Kagome noted.

"Last one."

"Well after mister gloomy." Sakura glared at her while Naruto laughed. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I like a lot of things like training, playing pranks, and udon. I don't really hate anything except for fan girls. 'And Naraku.' My dreams for the future are to protect my friends and to kill someone." she smiled. Everyone though looked shocked.

'So she's after someone too' Kakashi thought. "Good your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" asked Naruto after he recovered from the shock.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together," stated Kakashi

"What? What? What?" questioned Naruto.

"A survival exercise."

"Huh? A survival exercise?"

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here," said Sakura

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi put simply.

"So uh. So uh, what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked. Kakashi started chuckling what could be considered madly.

"Hey hold on that's a normal question what's so funny?" questioned Sakura getting annoyed.

"Well if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it." He answered in a sing song voice, and chuckled some more continuing to confuse the others. "Of the 28 graduates that just came here only 10 will actually be accepted a genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass fail test, and the chance that you will fail is at least 66 percent." Everyone was speechless. "See didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy we worked hard to get here believe it. What was that graduation test for anyway?" yelled Naruto.

"It was just to select candidates who might become genin." Kagome stated calmly.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's how it is." Kagome looked up darkly at Kakashi. "He decides if we pass or fail."

"Be at the designated training spot at 5am and bring your ninja gear," says Kakashi

'Well I'm not going to be weeded out. People are going to look up to me someday. I got to pass this test believe it. Believe it!' Naruto thought.

'If I fail I'll be separated from Sasuke. This is a trial of love.' were Sakura's thoughts.

"That's it you're dismissed. Oh tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast or else you'll puke."

The Next Day -

The three ninja arrived sleepily at the training grounds to see Kagome already there. "Morning sleepy heads," she says with a smile.

"What Kagome you're already here?" asked Naruto surprised.

"Yep! Now I'm going to sleep for about 2 hours to wait for Kakashi." She yawned for affect. "Night," she laid down into a comfortable light sleep. The others looked confused but didn't say anything. By the next hour everyone was laying do close to sleep.

Two Hours later -

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" says Kakashi walking up to them.

"You're late!" yelled both Naruto and Sakura. Kagome chose then to wake up.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," he explained. Everyone just glared at him. "Well, let's get started." He pulls out an alarm clock and sets it on a stump. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple; you just have to take these bells from me." As he says this he pulls out three bells. Kagome widened her eyes a bit. "If you can't get one by noon, then you go without lunch. You will be tried to those posts and watch as I eat my lunch."

'So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast,' everyone thought.

'It's to make it harder on us,' Sakura grumbled. Kagome just smirked having thought it was something like that so she did eat. "Wait a minute," said Sakura "There are four of us so why are there only three bells?" she asked.

"So that where at least one of you will be tied to a post, and disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells," he put simply.

"Those weapons are too dangerous sensi." Sakura exclaimed. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Sakura huffed, "What's so funny?"

"Do you honestly think you could hurt him, a jounin? _**One**_ genin couldn't possibly hurt him," Kagome explained trying to see if Sakura or anyone got the message. On one noticed excepted for Kakashi and Kagome sighed.

"What are you talking about Kagome? He couldn't even doge that eraser," laughed Naruto.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers." Now Naruto was mad. "When I say start you can begin." Before Kakashi said start Naruto quickly took out a kunai knife and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi just side stepped out of the way grabbing Naruto's hand along with the knife and pointed it to the back of Naruto's neck. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." Seeing this Kagome smirked and pulled out what looked to be a charm bracelet and clasped it on her wrist. Only Sasuke and Kakashi noticed this action though.

'So fast I didn't even see it,' thought Sakura.

'So this is a jounin, but what is that on Kagome's wrist. Is it a weapon, no probably some stupid girl thing,' thought Saskue.

'This is gonna be fun,' thought Kagome. 'If only they would notice we are supposed to work as a team.'

"But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me, so I do I say this. I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready." Everyone crouched ready to jump. "And start." They all ran to a hiding spot waiting to attack. 'Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide efficiently. At least they know how to do this part. They've hidden well.'

"You and me right now fair and square let's go!" yelled an unhidden Naruto. Kakashi and Kagome sweat dropped.

"You know compared to the others you're a little bit weird," stated Kakashi.

"Oh yeah, the only thing weird here is your haircut." With that said Naruto charged at him. Kakashi reached into his pouch, and Naruto stopped running thinking it was a weapon. Then Kakashi pulled out _Ich Ich Paradise_. Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move," said Kakashi.

"But. I mean. Why are you reading that book?" questioned Naruto.

"Why? To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you with your weak attacks it won't matter if I'm reading or whatever." And with that the battle was on. Naruto ran at him with a fist going to punch his side. Kakashi caught it so Naruto continued with a kick to Kakashi's head. Kakashi ducked and Naruto went again with a punch, but he disappeared.

'No run Naruto,' thought Kagome.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," said Kakashi crouching behind Naruto with his hands forming the tiger seal.

'Is that the tiger seal? That's dangerous. He could destroy Naruto with that,' thought Sakura.

'That hand sign is for a fire jutsu. He's not just toying with Naruto. He's going to demolish him,' thought Sasuke.

"Naruto run he's going to destroy you!" yelled Sakura.

"Too late," answered Kakashi. "Leaf village secret finger jutsu," He poked Naruto in the butt and sent him flying. "A thousand years of death!"

"That wasn't a hand sign at all, he just poked him," Sakura said with a faint blush of embarrassment.

"Those two are just idiots," Sasuke sighed. Before Naruto hit the water Kagome caught him made and clone disguised as Naruto and had it fall into the water instead all in a second.

"Okay, where was I?" Kakashi questioned.

With Naruto and Kagome-

"Wow Kagome thanks. You're really fast," exclaimed Naruto.

"It's nothing," said Kagome. "Now listen the key to this exercise is teamwork so here's the plan."

*You like yes? ^_^ review please*


	5. Survival Exercise Part 2

Disclaimer – I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto, I'm just a fan.

Chapter 4

"Okay Naruto. You know what to do. Start with the shadow clone jutsu. See you soon," said Kagome before leaving.

"I won't let you down believe it." Naruto and one of his soon to be many clones ran towards where Kagome said Kakashi was doing the hand signs needed for the clone jutsu. "All right Kakashi-sensi this time I won't lose," he said standing in a clearing in front of Kakashi. Kakashi just opened up his book. Naruto took that as a sign to begin. He and all his clones ran towards Kakashi with a fist.

Meanwhile with Kagome-

'Okay let's get this party started. I thought I saw Sakura's aura over here, but I think she's under a genjutsu,' thought Kagome while running to a thicker part of the forest. She stopped seeing Sakura on the ground. "Release." Sakura twitched slowly getting up to look at Kagome.

"Sasuke he's hurt!" yelled/sobbed Sakura.

"No it was a genjutsu." replied Kagome. "I have a p-"

"I've got to save him!" yelled Sakura before running off. Kagome just sighed.

'So much for her help,' thought Kagome shaking her head. 'She ran the way Sasuke is, and he's stuck in an earth jutsu.'

"!" she heard Sakura scream.

'Oh joy,' she thought before heading in that direction. When she got there, she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sasuke was buried in the ground to his neck with an annoyed look on his face, whereas Sakura was paced out on the ground. Sasuke heard the laughing and looked up to see Kagome rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes from laughing too hard. He chose to just glare at her. Finally able to stop laughing Kagome noticed the glare sent in her direction.

"Sorry," she said wiping tears from her eyes, "but you have to know how funny this situation is." She just got a deepened glare in response. "Oh calm down I'm here to help you out."

"I don't need your help," Sasuke stated coldly, but he knew he did and wanted it and for that reason he wouldn't take it.

"Whatever," Kagome said walking up to him quickly doing a series of hand signs before slamming her hands to the ground. The ground trembled and then medium circle around Sasuke turned into sand so he could easily get out. "Bye," she said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

With Naruto and Kakashi-

Naruto using the shadow clone jutsu was fighting with Kakashi. While Kakashi was busy fighting off all the Narutos, one hiding with the others was doing a series of hand signs disappearing into the ground. "Now you're mine!" yelled Naruto running at him with a fist. Right when the punch about to connect Kakashi replaced himself with a Naruto. "What? Where'd he go?" he questioned looking around.

"Behind-" Kakashi began but was interrupted by being pulled into the ground. "What?" he questioned eyes widened. Naruto appeared out of the ground with a huge grin on "his" face, then in a puff of smoke "he" turned back into Kagome still grinning ear to ear. She reached down to grab the bell but then the timer rang.

"Aww man! I was so close!" Kagome pouted. "Oh well good job Naruto. Uh where'd he go?" she turned back to let her sensi out, and then walked to where the posts were.

"Well she certainly is different. Wouldn't you agree Sasuke?" asked Kakashi disappearing from his spot.

"Hnn." was Sasuke's reply.

With Naruto-

After he got thrown to the ground when helping Kagome he spotted the lunches. "Oh a ninja must see through deception." He sang laughing at his joke, and ran over to the lunches. "Sensi told us if we don't get a bell than we don't get any lunch," Naruto said picking up a box lunch. "But if I eat my lunch now then there's nothing he can do. It's chow time," He said with a big grin.

"Hi there," said Kakashi sitting on a stone behind Naruto.

"!" Naruto yells. "Oh I was just joking sensi." He said worriedly.

"Nice try," replies Kakashi.

"Now that we're all here I've decided. I won't send any of you back to the academy." Everyone looked up surprised.

'This isn't right." thought Kagome.

"What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" asked Sakura. Naruto, who was tied to a post, and Sakura started dancing for joy. Kagome and Sasuke looked at Kakashi questionably.

"That means all four of us," started Naruto happily.

"Yes," said Kakashi, "All four of you are being dropped from the program permanently." As soon as he said this everyone stopped what they were earlier doing and gasp/glared.

"Drop us from the program? That means we'll never be ninja! You said if we couldn't get the bells we'd be sent back to the academy. You can't just change you can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that!" exclaimed Naruto struggling against the ropes.

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids," Kakashi explained. "Like brats." Sasuke flinched at that and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi just twisted his arm back and pushed him to the ground stepping on his head. "You think it's all about you, don't you."

"GET OFF OF SASUKE YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE A BUG!" yelled Sakura.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja" Kakashi continued ignoring Sakura. "You think it's a game uh? Why do you think we put you in squads? Did you ever once consider that question?"

"I don't know what you mean," said Sakura.

"He means we were supposed to work as a team. If all of us had worked together we could have gotten the bells," explained Kagome.

"Yes that's what the purpose of this was but you. It never even crossed your mind. Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto who was right in front of you and you didn't lift a finger to help him. Sasuke you thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Naruto you did everything on your own until the end. Kagome was the only one who got it and even tried teamwork with Naruto."

"Wait if she knew why didn't she tell us?" Sakura exclaimed, and even though he wouldn't show it Sasuke wanted to know why too.

"She did with the '_**One **_genin couldn't possibly hurt him,'" He told them. "Arrogance. Of course you need individual strengths, but teamwork is the central element. Every shinobi understands this. If an individual puts themselves in above the squad, it leads to failure and death. For example, Sakura kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies." said Kakashi holding a kunai to Sasuke's throat. Sakura was too shocked to move, all she could do was look in-between the two. "That's what happens on a mission," Kakashi explained letting Sasuke go and standing up. "The enemy takes a hostage, and you have an imposable choice, and someone ends up dead. In every mission your life is on the line. Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in are village."

"That's it! That's it! Now I know! I've decided I'm gonna have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog. I'm gonna be a hero. A hero!" exclaimed Naruto.

"No Naruto you don't understand." said Kagome her bangs covering her eyes. "All those on that stone are K.I.A meaning killed in action. They're all dead." Naruto's eyes widened, then looked to the side in sorrow.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are on here," said Kakashi and the mood suddenly dropped. "All right I'm going to give you one more chance. But I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any. It is your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. Should anyone try to feed him that person will immediately fail." Everyone gasped but he just continued. "I make the rules you follow them, got it?" he coldly stated not asked and with that he left.

They began to eat their lunch except for Kagome and of course Naruto. "Here," said Kagome pulling out a kunai to cut the ropes and gave him her lunch.

"What are you doing? You'll fail!" Naruto replied trying to give it back.

"Just eat it dope, you'll need the strength or else you'll just be a burden," stated Sasuke.

"Plus unlike you guys I ate breakfast so I'm good. Besides we are one," said Kagome smiling. Sakura ever one to agree with Sasuke gave Naruto half of hers and Naruto sniffled. Kagome just smirked and turned around.

"So do we pass sensi?" she asked the air and everyone looked at her strangely. Suddenly a huge puff of smoke appeared with high winds, and Kakashi's face poked out wearing a frightening expression.

"You!" he started scaring the group, but they quickly recovered ready to face the consequences. "Pass," he finished grinning.

"Huh?"

"Yooouu Passs," he said again.

"I don't get it. How'd we pass?" asked Sakura.

"You're the first team to get it. The others just listened to whatever I said, and fell for every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see though deception," explain Kakashi. "In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, and that's true."

"But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," finished Kagome.

"The survival test is over. Everyone passes. Squad seven will begin their first mission tomorrow."

*thanks to all those who are reading and like the story. Also for the ideas. Please keep reading and reviewing ^_^*


	6. The Bridge Builder

Disclaimer – I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto, I'm just a fan.

Chapter 5

"What's your distance from the target?" asked the static voice of Kakashi.

"Five meters, I'm ready just give the signal," said Naruto.

"I'm ready too," came the monotone voice of Sasuke.

"So am I," stated Sakura.

"Same here," replied Kagome.

"Okay," Kakashi stared. "Now!" everyone rushed out of their hiding spot racing towards their target, which just so happed to be a cat. Naruto being the closest got there first, only to be scratched to threads. Kagome and Sakura sighed as they watched Naruto and the cat. Kagome becoming annoyed took the cat and used her miko ki to calm it down.

"Can you verify ribbon on right ear?" asked Kakashi.

"Affirmative we got a positive id." replied Sasuke.

"Lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished." stated Kakashi.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!" Naruto's voice came yelling over the radio headsets they all wore.

Back at the Hokage Twoer-

"Oh my poor Tora, mommy was so worried fuzzy kitty, yes," cooed a chubby rich lady rubbing her check affectionately against the cat, while squishing it.

"HAhahaha! Stupid cat, that kitty deserves to be squashed," laughed Naruto.

"Don't you feel a little sorry of it though? I mean look at it," replied Kagome. Everyone looked back at where the cat was getting strangled, then sweat dropped and nodded their heads.

"Yeah no wonder he ran away," stated Sakura.

"Now then," started the Hokage gaining the team's attention "For squad seven's next mission we have several available tasks. Among them we have babysitting the Chief Consoler's three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes, and then-"

"NOOoo!" interrupted Naruto. "I want to go on a real mission," he exclaimed holding up his arms in an "X". "Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff. Come on old man."

'He's got a point' thought Sasuke and Kagome thinking something similar, while Sakura just thought he was a pain.

Kakashi sighed. 'I knew this was coming up,' he thought.

"How dare you!" yelled Iruka, "You're just a brand new genin with no experience. Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve your selves."

Kagome tensed when she heard this 'No experience?' she thought. 'If only you knew how wrong you are.'

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? BABYSITTING IS NOT A MISSION; IT'S JUST A STUPID AHHHHGG!" Naruto yelled when Kakashi punch him in his head making him fall.

"Will you put a lid on it?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto it seems you do not understand the tasks you've been given," started the Hokage.

'Here we go again,' thought Kagome when the Kokage started to lecture Naruto. Kagome stared out the window wondering how her friends in the other world were doing now that they got their second chance without a _Naraku_. 'Inuyasha is probably human and with Kikyo,' Kagome shook her head to get the thought out coming back to the real world.

"…so I had some ramen yesterday, so I think I'll go with miso today," said Naruto ignoring the Hokage's explanation.

"Silence!" yelled the Hokage realizing they weren't listening.

"Oh sorry," said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head.

"You always lecture me like you my grandfather so something, but let me tell you something. I'm not the little brat that used to play pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission," finished Naruto crossing his arms over his chest.

'I'm going to hear about this later,' thought Kakashi rubbing the back of his head.

The Hokage smirked and laughed 'Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat. He's a former brat and he wants a mission' "So be it" said the Hokage surprising everyone. "Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be body guards on a mission."

"Really" asked Naruto surprised. "Yes! Are we guarding a princess, or some business counselor?"

The Hokage laughed, "Don't be so impatient, I'll bring him in now. Send in our visitor." Team seven all turned towards the door only to see a drunken old man.

"What the, a bunch a little snot nose kids?" You, little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja."

Naruto laughed, "Who's the little one with the idiotic on his face?" he questioned. Everyone lined up so Naruto could see he was the shortest, and his mood quickly changed. "I'll demolish you!" yelled Naruto trying to run at the old man, but Kagome was holding him back.

"You can't demolish the client." She said trying to calm him down. "But" she continued looking up to glare at their client. "I don't suggest making fun of me or my friends again." She stated in a cold voice making everyone in the room shiver.

'That brat's a scary one.' thought their client. "I'm Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I'm expecting you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

Later Outside the Village Gates-

"YEAHHH! ALRIGHT!" yelled Naruto with his fists in the air.

"What are you so excited about?" asked Sakura.

"This is my first time leaving the village. I'm a traveler now, believe it!"

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my-" Kagome sent a cold glare towards Tazuna, and he stopped talking scared by the petite girl.

Kakashi chuckled a bit nervously, "Don't worry, he's with me and I'm a jounin so you don't need to worry," Kakashi said to Tazuna.

"Hey," exclaimed Naruto, "Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me. I'm name's Naruto Uzamaki, remember it!"

"Please, that day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly," Tazuna retorted.

"Uhhggg! SHUT UP" Naruto tried again to attack Tazuna only this time to be held back by Kakashi.

"Didn't we tell you you're supposed to protect the client, not attack him?" He calmly stated.

Later when walking to the Land of Waves, Kagome noticed a small puddle. She would have pasted it, but then noticed different auras coming from it. Unbeknownst to her, when she looks at some ones' auras her eyes turn a bright blue. Kagome then looked at Kakashi who noticed something off too and nodded her head, and with that he replaced himself with a lodge and hid in the trees.

Two hidden in the mist ninja appeared out of the puddle rapping their sharp chains around Kakashi and ripped him to shreds.

"!" Sakura yelled out terrified.

"Kakashi-sensi!" yelled Naruto.

"Now it's your turn" the two ninja said appearing behind Naruto. Kagome quickly took off a charm from her bracelet and it turned into two twin swords. Seeing Sasuke was pulling out a shuriken and kunai, she wait just long enough for him to stop their chains before attacking. One went for Naruto and the other Sakura and Tazuna, so she did a quick clone justu and got in front of both.

"Twin blade whirlwind" she said coating her blades with chakra then converting it into her wind element. The attack looked like a twister and when it hit the ninja, they went spiraling back and hit the now broken tree with multiple gashes and scrapes. Everyone was shocked and looked back at Kagome still in her stance with one arm behind her back and the other in front on one knee.

"THAT WAS SO COOL KAGOME!" yelled Naruto. Kagome just sweat dropped.

'So she's not another helpless girl,' thought Sasuke smirking. Kakashi came out of hiding in shock, but quickly recovered looking over at Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, I should have come out earlier but I didn't think you would freeze up like that," explained Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed having not seen him when he first came out. They looked over to where they thought he was lying dead and saw cut up lodges.

"Good job Sasuke, Kagome very smooth, you too Sakura." Kakashi stated.

'I was useless," thought Naruto as realization dawned on him, 'and Sasuke was so cool, like he'd done this a thousand times. So was Kagome, but that's okay she's not a jerk like Sasuke.'

"Hey," said Sasuke looking at Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"You're not hurt are you, scaredy cat?" he questioned in a mocking tone.

"Knock it off Sasuke" said Kagome. Sasuke just hnned and turned around. "Naruto let me see your wound" she took his hand and started to heal it.

"Mister Tazuna we need to talk." said Kakashi. "They are chunin from the village hidden in the mist, and keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?" asked one of the ninja tried to a tree.

Kagome answered this, "A puddle on a clear day, when it hasn't rained in weeks. Kakashi left it to us to fight to see who they were after." She said pointing to the ninja tied up.

"Exactly, I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request you didn't say there were ninja after you. If you said this the mission would have been ranked a B or higher. Our mission was to protect you from robbers on your way there and while building. If you had told us it would have been staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are not above the scope of this mission"

"We are genin, this is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back, and heal Naruto." said Sakura.

"Oh that's okay I already" Kagome started, but was interrupted when Naruto plunged a kunai into his hand.

"Why am I so different?" he asked. "Upon this wound I pled to never run away or have to be saved. Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission, and protect you with this kunai nife. Believe it!"

"AUG! NARUTO YOU IDIOT I HAD JUST HEALD THAT HAND AND THEN YOU GO AND RUEIN IT AGAIN!" yelled a furious Kagome as she walked over with a roll of bandages in her mouth. "Next time think, if you lose any more blood you'll die." With that said Naruto started freaking out waving his hand all over the place, until Kagome caught it. Her hands glowed a light green with a hint of pink before she put it over Naruto's hand.

"Kagome where did you learn medic jutsu?" asked Kakashi.

"A scroll," and everyone sweat dropped at this answer.

'She is an interesting one alright,' thought both Kakashi and Sasuke.


	7. Zabuza Momochi

Disclaimer – I do not own either Inuyasha or Naruto, I'm just a fan.

I'm sorry it took so long to update school had started up again. Lots of homework. *shivers*

Chapter 6

"This fog is so thick, you can't see anything" whispered Sakura looking around. Team seven and Tazuna were currently in a boat on their way to the Land of Waves.

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination's up ahead." Stated the man rowing the boat, and sure enough a giant bridge appeared through the fog.

"Wow! It's huge!" yelled out Naruto.

"Quiet!" exclaimed the rower. "I told you no noise. Why do you think we are traveling like this? Cutting off the engine and rowing, moving through the dense fog so they don't see us."

"Mister Tazuna. Before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something. The men that are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission after we drop you ashore." stated Kakashi.

"I have no choice but to tell you, no. I want you to know the truth. As you said before, this is beyond the scope of this mission. The one who is after my life is a very short man who casts a deadly shadow," Tazuna started.

"Gatio. I'm I correct." Everyone was shocked when Kagome spoke, and Tazuna just nodded dumbly. "He is a very famous tycoon from a famous company, but below the surface, with the same ruthless method he uses to take over businesses, he sells drugs and contraband uses gangs and ninja. I read about him in a scroll." Everyone sweat dropped at that.

'Again with the scrolls, where does she get them?' thought Kakashi.

"It was about a year ago Gatio first set his sights on the Land of Waves." began Tazuna. "He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control over our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything. There is only one thing he fears; the bridge. It will join us to the land, and that will break his control."

"So that's it, since you're in charge of the bridge, you're in this gangster's way." Sakura thought out loud.

"That means the guys we fought in the forest were working for Gatio." stated Sasuke.

"I don't understand. If you know he was after you and dangerous, why did you hide that from us?" asked Kakashi.

"Because the Land of Waves is a small and poor nation, even our nobles have little money." explained Tazuna. "The common people who are building this bridge cannot pay for an A or B mission it's too expensive. If you end your mission when you drop me ashore, there will no bridge. They will kill me before I reach home, but don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset he'll cry, 'Granddad! I want my Granddad!' Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father, and living her life in sorrow. Well it's not your fault so forget it." Everyone squirmed a bit after hearing his speech, and Kakashi sighed.

"I guess we have no other choice but to keep guarding you." said Kakashi.

"Oh I'm very grateful," said Tazuna as he turned around and smiled. 'I win.'

"We are approaching the shore," said their rower. "We have been very fortunate that no one has noticed us so far." As he said this they had entered a tunnel. When they exited it they saw a very peaceful looking village with trees in the water. Naruto widened his eyes and both he and Kagome smiled while looking at the scene.

"Thank you for taking such a risk" Tazuna said to the rower as he left leaving them on a board walk. "Alright get me to my home, and I mean in one piece."

"Right" said Kakashi and they started their journey to Tazuna's house.

'The next ninja they send won't be chunin, it will be jonin.' thought both Kakashi and Kagome.

'I won't let Sasuke get all the glory this time." thought Naruto. He ran up ahead and stopped looking around then threw a kunai. "There!" he shouted.

"!" everyone stopped.

"Hmm it was just a mouse." claimed Naruto putting his hand to his forehead in a wanting it to be in a cool manner.

"Mouse? Yeah right everyone can see through your stupid act. You're so obvious its embarrassing," yelled Sakura.

"Shh," said Kagome as she closed her eyes trying to pin point the strong aura she felt. "Naruto is right, there is someone here." At that everyone was shocked even Naruto.

'Hmm no wonder the demon brothers failed their mission. It is the copy ninja of the hidden leaves, Kakashi the Sharingan, but who is that girl' someone hidden in the shadows thought. As if hearing the person Kagome looked over in their direction.

"Get down!" yelled Kagome and everyone did just as a huge sword came spinning towards the group getting stuck in a tree. Someone then landed on the hilt; he had grayish skin and no shirt with raps covering his face and a hidden in the mist hiate-ite sideways on his forehead.

"Well well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi road ninja from the hidden in the mist." said Kakashi calmly. Naruto went to run and attack Zabuza only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"You're in my way get back" stated Kakashi

"But why?"

"He's not like the other ninja, he's in a whole other league." answered Kagome.

'If he's our opponent, I'll need this.' thought Kakashi putting his hand on the cloth covering his left eye, and everyone but Kagome gasped.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right?" asked Zabuza, and Sasuke widened his eyes. "It's too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man." While all this was going on Kagome was focusing on his aura to memorize it. She had read about him and his silent kill technique.

"Now quick manji formation, protect the bridge builder. Stay out of this fight, I taught you teamwork now use it," said Kakashi and he lifted up the cloth to reveal his Sharingan.

"Well it looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor," said Zabuza.

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan. Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?" yelled Naruto.

"Sharingan is rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this jutsu can easily see and comprehend and genjutsu, tiajutsu and ninjutsu, and reflect the attack back at the user. However there is more to the Sharingan then that." stated Kagome. Then she looked up at Sasuke and smiled, "Isn't that right Sasuke?" she said, and Sasuke was at a loss for words.

"You got it right girl, but you only scratched the surface." came the deep voice of Zabuza, and Kagome's eyebrow twitched at the girl comment. "The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique, then copy it to the smallest detail. As for you jonin, in the assassination unit of the hidden mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in our bingo book. It called you, the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the Copy Ninja." He said as the mist got thicker.

"Wow, that's so cool!" exclaimed Naruto.

'Wait a minute. The Sharingan is a rare trait that occurs in the Uchiha Clan, my clan.' thought Sasuke staring at Kakashi.

"Enough talking I need to exterminate the old man." stated Zabuza making the four genin to take their laces surrounding Tazuna. "So I'll have to eliminate you first aye Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza quickly took his sword out of the tree and disappeared only to reappear on top of the water forming a hand sign.

'Here it comes' thought Kagome watching Zabuza as he built up a huge amount of chakra.

"Ninja art hidden mist justu," he called out and with that he disappeared.

"He vanished," exclaimed a surprised Naruto.

"He'll come after me first," stated Kakashi walking in front of the others.

"But who is he?" asked Sakura.

"Zabuza Momochi. The ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination unit," started Kakashi.

"He's a master of the silent killing technique," interrupted Kagome.

"S-silent?" questioned Naruto.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant without sound or warring of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life before realizing what has happened. The Sharingan can't fully neutralize it so don't lower your guard." said Kakashi, and everyone but Kagome, who was smirking, was freaked out. "Well if we fail we only lose our lives."

"Oh don't worry we won't I can find him," stated Kagome still smirking. To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"You lie girl," echoed the voice of Zabuza. "No one can counter this justu."

"No I don't!" yelled a mad Kagome, which is never a good thing, "There are a couple ways to counter this, one is to use a very strong wind jutsu, another that is less straining is to find your aura." Kagome finished calming herself. "For example" she started taking a charm off her bracelet. "You are there!" Kagome put her miko ki into the charm to turn it into what looked to be a giant boomerang. (It's like Sagno's only black and white) "Hiraikotsu!" yelled Kagome, and she threw it where Zabuza was hiding at amazing seed. Zabuza dodged coming out of the shadows and the mist dispelling.

"Thought you could hit me with that did you?" asked Zabuza. Kagome just smirked, and while he thought he had won, he got hit by the hiraikotsu on its way back.

"Yes I did," everyone was shell shock as Kagome caught her hiraikotsu and put it on her back. "Kakashi-sensi I'll let you take over from here." He was also shocked by his student's abilities, but nodded anyway pulling out a kunai holding it at Zabuza's throat.

"You're finished," said Kakashi.

"I'll right!" yelled Naruto, and Sakura lightly chuckled.

'She's strong, I knew she was but to this extent,' thought an amazed Sasuke. 'She doesn't even look like she broke a sweat.'

Zabuza started to laugh as another him appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi cut the guy he was holding to find out it was a water clone. Zabuza sent a kick to Kakashi's gut, making him fly into the water.

'I can't believe Kakashi-sensi just got kicked through the air like that," thought Sakura.

"He has great physical strength too," stated Sasuke as Zabuza did a back flip jumping into the water.

'This isn't normal water,' thought Kakashi breaking through the surface of the water. 'It's dense and heavy.'

"Ha. Fool," said Zabuza running up behind Kakashi while making a list of hand signs. "Water prison jutsu."


	8. Captain Kagome

_Hey guys sorry it has been so long since I have updated. Long story short I moved and my sister broke our old computer and now I have my own new one. Hope you enjoy, and tell me if you like it. I love reading your comments and they give me great ideas._

Chapter 7

"This prison may be made of water, but it's stronger than steel," laughed Zabuza. "It's hard to fight when you can't move, so much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first your little friends will have to be eliminated. Water clone jutsu."

'What!' thought Kakashi as the water clone of Zabuza comes out of the water. 'He's even more skilled than I thought.'

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja?" Zabuza chuckles while saying. "When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't even faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile is entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke."

At that point during his speech Kagome couldn't help but laugh out loud, in which shocked everyone. "Oh please don't think so lowly of us, Mister Demon. You don't even know the meaning of a real demon and if you ever saw one you wouldn't even live to tell the tale." Even though Kagome was laughing it was filled with malice and made a shiver run up everyone's spine.

"What did you say girl?" said Zabuza angrily once he regain his composer.

"Oh are you hard of hearing too?" she asked in a sugar sweet voice. Kagome then grasp a charm on her bracelet ready to pull it off. "Naruto and Sasuke I want you to focus on freeing Kakashi while I take care of his stupid clone. Sakura protect the bridge builder."

They all nodded even though Sakura didn't want to take orders from Kagome. Seeing them except their roles, Kagome pulled the charm off which turned into her twin swords.

"What are you doing?" yelled Kakashi. "This fight was over the moment I got caught, now run. Your mission is not to prove how brave you are. It's to protect the bridge builder. Focus on the mission!"

"We are protecting him, and running away became unthinkable as soon as you got caught." said Sasuke. Naruto did the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu and ran towards the Zabuza clone only to get thrown back. While sliding back Naruto dug through is pack and throws something to Sasuke. Kagome then takes advantage of everyone watching this to attack the clone. Pointing one of her swords towards the sky she begins to collect her chakra to the tip of her sword.

'So that was your plan,' thought Sasuke and spun as he caught the shuriken Naruto threw to him. 'Not bad Naruto.' "Demon wind shuriken," says Sasuke holding the shuriken in front of him as it opens, "wind mill of shadows."

"A shuriken? You'll never touch me with that," calmly replies Zabuza. Sasuke jumps up and throws the shuriken and goes around the clone to the real Zabuza.

'So you pass the clone and aim for my real body,' thought Zabuza. 'Smart, but not smart enough.' Zabuza catches the shuriken, but then sees the second shuriken in the shadow of the first.

'The second shuriken is on target and he can't catch this one,' Thought Sakura who also wasn't paying attention to the static electricity that was now in the air surrounding Kagome and that her eyes were glowing blue.

"I told you a shuriken can't touch me!" boasted Zabuza as he skillfully jumped over the shuriken not letting go of either the first shuriken or Kakashi's prison. Sasuke then smirked as the shuriken turned into Naruto, which shocked everyone except those two and Kagome. Naruto before falling into the water throws a kunai at the arm with Zabuza was using to keep the water prison jutsu in affect. Zabuza then is forced to remove his arm before it was hit ,causing the jutsu to end, but still got a scrape right below his eye. He was about to throw the shuriken that he still held in his hand at Naruto but was distracted when a bright light filled the sky and blinded everyone. When it cleared all Zabuza was kneeling down on the water with blood trailing down the corner on his mouth and his clone nowhere in sight.

"I'll leave the rest to you sensi" said Kagome picking up Naruto out of the water and disappearing in a puff of smoke back by Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna.

"How did you do that Kagome?" Naruto voiced the questioned everyone wanted to know. Kagome just smiled.

"It's a secret," Kakashi though very confused about his female student he couldn't ignore Zabuza.

"Sasuke, Sakura and Kagome good job, and Naruto that was a great plan, you all really have grown," complemented Kakashi.

Naruto chuckled, "I knew I couldn't beat him with shadow clones, but while he fought them I turned into the shuriken. He didn't know what to do, believe it! Sasuke knew as soon as he caught it that it was me, and spun around to pull out his own shuriken. I hid I the shadow of the real shuriken and never planned to take him on my own just to break his justu, and Kagome destroying his clone was a bonus."

"Don't brag you just lucked out," Sasuke smirked.

"The whole thing was just a fluke," yelled Tazuna.

'You can call it a fluke, but their teamwork was flawless. They knew what to do without even talking about it,' thought Sakura.

"I think they did a great job," smiled Kagome causing Sasuke and Naruto to blush a little.

"I got distracted was all, and lost my grip on the water prison," commented Zabuza.

"Don't flatter yourself," said Kakashi. "You weren't distracted; you were forced to let go." Both Kakashi and Zabuza jumped away from each other and started making a series of hand signs.

"Water style, water dragon jutsu," Both yelled at the same time. Two dragons made out of water and intertwined and started to fight causing huge waves to crash on shore. One bit other and the other bites back in the end both crash back down into the water.

'Wow. So many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly, instantly,' thought Sasuke. Zabuza came at Kakashi with his sword that Kakashi blocked with his kunai.

'Something isn't right,' thought Zabuza. 'Could it be-' Zabuza and Kakashi jumped back and ran in an arch to the other side never taking their eyes off the other. Kakashi then started to freak out Zabuza by making him think he could read his mind. When Zabuza went to make another set of hand signs Kakashi beat him to it.

"Water style, giant vortex jutsu," Kakashi said and Zabuza, being frozen in fright that he was about to do the same thing, got hit head on with the jutsu and smash into a tree after most of the tree before were washed away.

"You're finished," stated Kakashi.

"How? Can you see into the future?" asked Zabuza.

"Yes, this is your last battle ever." Just as Kakashi said this, throwing needles hit him in the neck stopping his pulse.

"You were right, it was his last battle," said a boy around Naruto's age wearing a mask. Kakashi went over to Zabuza's limp body to check his pulse.

"No vital signs."

"Thank you." The masked boy says and bows, "I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

"By your mask, I'm guessing you're a tracker nin from the village hidden in the mist," says Kagome.

"Impressive, you're well informed." The boy replies and then appears next to the body of Zabuza and lifts him onto his shoulder. "Now, please excuse me. Farewell." The boy then disappears. Kakashi sighs and pulled his hitai-ate down over his sharingan.

"We haven't completed our mission yet," states Kakashi. "We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."

Tazuna laughs, "Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya, but you can stay at my house to rest when we get to the village."

"Alright, let's get a move on," says Kakashi and takes two steps only to fall over. Before he hit the ground Kagome quickly caches him.

"What, what just happened?" questioned Sakura.

"I don't know but let's get him to Mister Tazuna's house to rest." says Kagome as she makes it easier to carry Kakashi without jostling him.


	9. Beginings of Jisuikafuku

Chapter 8

A groggy Kakashi wakes up only to find himself in an unknown room laying on a futon. "Where am I?"

"Waking up huh? Are you alright?" asks a young woman with medium black hair wearing a blouse and skirt. "Oh and to answer your question you're at my father's, Tazuna, house. My name is Tsunami."

"Okay and I've been better. It will be a week before I can move normally though," answered Kakashi as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"It's better if you don't move, so just lie back down," scolded Tsunami.

"Right," he said and reluctantly stayed down. At that point the rest of the team entered into the room.

"Hey look Kakashi-sensi is coming around," exclaimed Naruto.

"Listen sensi," said Sakura coming over to kneel next to Kakashi. "Your sharingan is amazing but if it puts this much stress on your body maybe you shouldn't use it."

"Well, he did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we will be safe for a while," stated Tazuna while fanning himself.

"About that," started Kagome. "Kakashi, I hope you realize Zabuza is not dead."

"What!" yelled the rest of the occupants in the room of course excluding Sasuke who only raised his eyebrows.

"But we saw his body, believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensi you checked him yourself and said that his heart stopped," argued Sakura.

"No Kagome is right. His heart did stop, but that was just a temporary state to simulate death," said Kakashi.

"The weapons the tracker used are called sembon, they can pierce deeply but rarely kill unless they hit a vital organ. Not in the neck," stated Kagome.

"Come you're over thinking this aren't you?" questioned Tazuna.

"'Encountering suspicion a ninja prepares quickly, hesitation leads to disaster.' Every shinobi knows this saying." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-sensi you said prepare quickly, but how can we do that? You haven't recovered yet," asked Sakura.

"I can still train you."

"Ha. I'm gonna get stronger and everything is gonna be ok, believe it!" proclaimed Naruto.

"I don't believe it and nothings gonna change." said a kid wearing overalls and a white blue striped hat.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Inari, where have you been?" exclaimed Tazuna happily.

"Grandpa, welcome back!" Inari ran over to Tazuna with a smile on his face instead of the frown he wore before.

"Inari that was very rude," scolded Tsunami with her hands on her hips. "These ninja risked their lives to bring him here safely."

"It's okay. It's okay." said Tazuna rubbing Inari's head. "I'm rude to them too."

"Mom don't you see these people are gonna die. Gatio and his men will come back to find them and wipe them out." Inari explained to his mother.

"What did you say brat! Listen this Gaito or Gatio person or whoever is no match for a real hero like me!" boasted Naruto.

Inari then looks down covering his eyes. "There's no such thing as heroes." He then looks up and glares at Naruto, "You're just full of stupid ideas!"

"What did you say!"

"Naruto calm down he's just a kid," said Sakura while holding Naruto back.

"If you want to stay alive then you should go back to where you came from." After Inari said that he turned to walk away.

"Inari wait. Where are you going?" asked Tazuna.

"To look out at the ocean, I want to be alone." and with that he was gone. Naruto though followed after him wanting to give the kid a piece of his mind, but stopped in his tracks when he heard crying.

'What he's crying?' thought Naruto.

"Naruto I think he lost someone important in this fight and that's why he acts like this." said Kagome who had snuck up behind him. Naruto jumped in surprise but then nodded back.

"Okay training starts now." said Kakashi. They were only a little ways from Tazuna's house but always were surrounded by trees. "First we will start off with a review of chakra the ninja's basic source of power." Naruto though had fallen asleep during this lesson so Sakura had to explain it to him.

"We already know how to use chakra since we can do jutsus." complained Naruto.

"For once Naruto is right," said Sasuke.

"No." sighed Kagome. "You haven't mastered it; you've just barely scratched the surface. Like Sakura said you have to draw on physical and spiritual energies and combine them within yourself. Each jutsu requires different kinds of chakra and you have to mix and combine them in certain proportions. Up until now you've just been guessing at them." Everyone listened to Kagome explain this and was amazed at how much she knew.

"Exactly and to control this power so that it will become second nature and be any help in a battle, you have to put your life on the line." finished Kakashi.

"So how do we do that" asked Sakura.

"Climb a tree." Kakashi said so simply that everyone fell over except Kagome who smirked. "Yes only there's just one rule, no hands." Seeing that no one believed him (Except Kagome but she just kept her impassive face.) he did a quick hand sing walked over to a tree and just continued to walk up it vertically crutches and all.

"Wow he really did it." exclaimed Sakura.

"Now it's your turn." Kakashi said throwing kunai knives in front of each of his students. "Use the kunai to mark the highest point you and run up the tree before you fall, then keep doing this until you get to the top. At first you'll need to run at the tree so your momentum will take you as high as possible until you get used to it." Everyone did as he said and gathered Chakra at the bottoms of their feet then ran at the tree. Naruto only took two steps on the tree before he fell and hit his head. Sasuke made it much higher but added to much chakra and smashed a footprint into the tree. Before he fell he marked his spot and did a back flip so he could land on his feet.

'This is harder than I thought.'

Sakura on the other hand mad it all the way to the first branch high on the tree. "Well it looks like one of the **females** on the squad is the best chakra controller." antagonized Kakashi.

"Great job Sakura!" complemented Naruto. 'It does sort of tick me off though.' he thought. Sasuke though just looked away annoyed.

'I was hoping to impress Sasuke, now he's mad at me. Why does it always turn out like this?' thought Sakura.

"Wait where is Kagome?" questioned Naruto.

"Up here." They all looked up to the top of the tree where Kagome was hanging from. "Do I pass sensi?" she smirked.

"Wow, Kagome you're amazing!" yelled Naruto which made Kagome smile a thanks and blush a little from the outburst. Even Sasuke smirked at Kagome.

'I knew she was strong,' He thought.

"Well done Kagome," said Kakashi. "You're free to do what you like till the next person gets to the top then the two of you will guard at the bridge."

"Okay I think I'll train nearby till then." With that she left.

After falling down for the fiftieth time or more Naruto realized that he needed to ask Kagome for help seeing as how Sakura was already gone. He got up and walk in the direction Kagome went.

"Where are you going dope? Giving up already?" provoked Sasuke.

"No!" Naruto yelled back. "I'm going to fine Kagome for some advice. Naruto stalked off and Sasuke followed seeing as how he hadn't made much progress either.

Kagome came across a clearing bigger than the one she just came from. 'This should be fine,' she thought and put on her charm bracelet. Before she started she put a barrier around the area she thought she might destroy in order for it to return to how it was when she was done. It didn't keep anyone from coming in or out just for damage control. She decided to start with her hiraikotsu, turning it into its normal large form. Kagome took her stance and swung the hiraikotsu around a few times before she threw it. She knocked down about 20 large trees in one throw before she caught it again. Then she just practiced the movements of throwing the large boomerang as one would swing a racquet for tennis. After about 100 swings, on both arms, she thought she would move on to her twin swords. There was one new technique she wanted to try, but was unsure of the damage it might cause. 'Oh well, might as well try.' She thought to herself. Kagome got into a stance where one sword is pointing up and the other down with the hilts almost equal to the other. That is how Naruto and Sasuke found her, concentrating on what she was about to do. Kagome started to twirl the swords still in the same position. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she concentrated. Her eyes then turned a brilliant blue and her kanatas went from looking like water to fire, to rock, to lighting, then would disappear and start all over till you couldn't see the changes anymore as they blended to one.

"What I the world?" whispered Naruto, and Sasuke was just as shocked.

"Jisuika-" Just as Kagome started to say the jutsu it exploded and sent her flying away from her swords. Sasuke saw this and ran to catch her before she hit the ground.

"That went better than I thought at least," Kagome mumbled closing her eyes waiting for the impact that never came as Sasuke caught her.

Naruto ran over to them, "Kagome are you okay?" he yelled. When he got over there he saw she wasn't in too bad of shape a few scrapes and bruises and there, some burns and then some parts of her looked frozen at the same time. "What were you trying to do?"

Kagome looked up seeing Naruto's and Sasuke's worried looks. "Oh hey guys," she laughed nervously.

"Don't try to laugh this off what were you trying to do?" Sasuke asked her looking into her brown eyes that he swore he saw turn blue.

"Heh. Umm combine the elements," she said innocently.


	10. Akatsuki

For all who have reviewed this is for you. Thank you so much and I am so so so so so so sorry i haven't updated in so long. I'm still writing this chapter, but I wanted to get something up by tonight for you so here it is. No real juice yet but once I figure it out there will be. Kagome Uchiha thanks for the ideas. I might use it but what I'm really looking forward to are the chuninn exams. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I'm just a fan. ^_^

"What!" yelled Naruto and Sasuke together.

"Ummm yeah so if you'll just excuse me," Kagome said slowly backing up and then turning around to make a run for it.

"Wait," stated Sasuke jumping in front of Kagome so she couldn't run away, "we aren't done talking."

"Yeah Kagome you have got to teach that to me believe it!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kagome sighed, "Did you guys come here just to spy on my training?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot can you give me some tips on how to climb the tree." Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment.

Kagome just nodded her head and smirked, "Did you come for some advice too Sasuke?" "Yeah teme why did you follow me?" questioned Naruto.

Sasuke just glared at them both and stalked off, "Just making sure the dope didn't do anything stupid."

"Aww I didn't know you cared so much," Kagome cooed.

"Hnn," was Sasuke's only response.

Kagome giggled but let it go, "Okay Naruto so here's what you need to do. Chakra uses spiritual energy so you can't get too riled up. Relax and concentrate on the tree so that you can constantly accumulate a fixed amount of chakra in the bottom of your feet. You got it."

Naruto jumped up smiling, "Yeah believe it! Thanks Kagome!" he yelled before sprinting off to try again using Kagome's advice.

'I bet Sasuke will try asking Naruto what I told him, and Naruto being Naruto won't tell him,' thought Kagome still slightly chuckling as she headed back to Tsunami's house for dinner.

"Man this is really fun," exclaimed Tazuna when everyone was gathered around the table eating dinner, "It's been a long time since we've had a meal with this many people." Both Naruto and Sasuke were shoveling down their food in a very disturbing manor that kind of reminded Kagome of how Inuyasha was with his ramen.

"Seconds please," bellowed Sasuke and Naruto who both stood up and held up their bowls, and when noticing the other had done the same, they chose to glare at each other to the point where the lightening in-between them became visible. Of course though since they eat to fast it didn't sit well with their stomachs and they both ended up throwing it up.

"Don't eat it if you're just going to throw it up!" yelled Kagome who was clearly as annoyed as Sakura.

"No I must eat," stated Sasuke who still looked like he might throw up again.

"I have to eat even if it means throwing it up. I have to get strong as quickly as possible so," agreed Naruto.

Kakashi nodded his head yes but added, "Vomiting is a bit different though." All the occupants in the house joined in laughing at the expense of Naruto and Sasuke.

**Thanks again to all who have reviewed you're the reason I started writing this again. Again I'm sorry for the late update. T_T don't be to mad to review.


	11. Author Note Please Read

To all those who have reviewed/favorite/followed my story I say thank you so much, and I'm sorry. Sorry that I haven't updated. I was stuck on how to continue this story and in truth I didn't think I would, but the people who have continued to read this fanfiction and do any of the things I've listed before have changed my mind. So I went back to read it and decide where I need to fix things to make it so the story flows better, and make it more interesting. So if you would go back to the first chapter because it has been changed a lot. Thank you so much again and I hope you enjoy .


End file.
